


Girlfriend - An Elsanna Tumblr tribute

by stillslightlynerdy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a Tumblr post that went something like "Elsa gets embarrassed when Anna gets drunk and sings Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend at karaoke."  I was inspired. The result is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend - An Elsanna Tumblr tribute

Password = elsanna

 


End file.
